Joyride
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace hated how his life was and ran away as much as he could, but it always ended up the same. Though, someone is willing to give him a ride and not take him home. It's not like he has anything left to lose. MarcoAce. Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: The complete author note will be at the end this time.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Joyride**

Had I ever mentioned I hated my foster father? The man was _atrocious_ with his mockery of how I was just a human being in general. He was part of the reason I never tried in school and some of the teachers had realized it. They couldn't prove anything and I hated how life was for me. A big part of me never understood how they could just drag me back after running away so much. I run from home and they drag me back after I tell them I wouldn't stand for such hypocrisy of being in that man's household. Unluckily for me, he's a marine and practically held power in the area as such a _good guy_ and I get to see the other side.

Akainu was verbally abusive and knew how to hit me without leaving bruises. Thank you, military, on that, by the way. They show you how to look for signs of abuse even when not leaving marks and he uses those methods. When I try to say anything, they just give me a look like the problem child and felt so horrible for _my foster father_ for having to deal with me. It was awful and I wish I could stop it all, but I was practically under his roof even at eighteen.

School wasn't worth going to anymore since no one was _allowed_ to befriend me, but a few teachers were there that wanted to make a difference in my life. They had been trying since the beginning of my junior year when I came to school one day roughed up a little. I told them the truth, but when the police came and I was before Akainu, I knew it wouldn't work. The cops practically loved him and when I said I lied because these bullies told me to do it, I got the beating of a lifetime when they left. Then after that he was strikingly more careful and made _nothing_ show, only a few slight bruising that could easily be mistaken for bumping into something. The teachers hadn't realized Akainu's power extended that far so they were trying other methods, but they hoped they could more when I was old enough.

The only problem was that Akainu was practically holding me hostage on purpose because he got extra pay for having a dependent. I was essentially here for money and it unnerved me to no end. No way, did I want to stay with the man any longer, but I couldn't get a job. Every time I tried, he would somehow get me fired or make sure to tell them _I wasn't interested_ before hanging up. No money to leave and with graduation coming up, I wasn't even caring that I was on the verge of failing this year. I gave up around my birthday, celebrating by myself in the attic with a small cupcake I got from the bakery. I had placed one candle in it whilst holding my locket with a picture of my parents in it before blowing out the flame with a 'happy fucking birthday to me'.

"Hey!" I noticed a car driving next to me, it was a dark blue color—nice and sleek, too. "Do you need a ride?" There was a quirk of lips into a smirk and those blue eyes were very hypnotizing as I soon stopped. The car slowed to a stop by the curb as an arm was along the door and kept that look of invitation. Nothing was stopping me from jumping in this stranger's car and, at this rate, cops would be dragging me back after running off a couple days ago.

"Depends, where are you taking me?" I asked, not at all bothered by some person offering, it wouldn't be a first. Most knew my acclaimed foster father and would lead me back.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Not home." The words left me and that smirk grew as he used the hand on the door to soon point to the passenger seat.

"I can do that, yoi." I eyed him a little more and then down the street as I noticed a cop car. A grimace was on me as I soon moved around the front to soon get into the nice car.

"If you take me home, then I will punch you." I comment whilst he looked to me and that blonde hair shifted with his head tilted.

"I won't, I don't even know where you live. Seatbelt." That had me huff out as I began buckling before I heard the flicker of sirens. A groan left me as the window was rolled down soon enough and I noticed a familiar face.

"Portgas, you better be going home!" Seeing the officer being no one other than Smoker, I grimaced before sighing out and I swallowed thickly as I gave snarky hands up to pull an act—hoping this guy was serious on not taking me home.

"Why wouldn't I be?! Edmond is taking me home, alright?! What more do you want?!" I made up the name and Smoker tilted lightly, though I know he couldn't see that well around me, but seemed to deem it fine anyways.

"Good, and stop running off, brat! I have more important things to deal with! And there is some guy out their picking off people across the state, so go _straight_ home." A finger was pointed to me as his other hand brought up a cigar and I rolled eyes with arms crossing.

"Fine, I'm going." The words left me and he nodded whilst pulling away. "Fuck, like I care if some crazy kills me…" I crossed a leg over as I adjusted my seatbelt and looked to the other who raised an eyebrow. "Look, just don't take me home, okay? Drop me off at the country side if you want, I don't care. At this rate, I want to just be gone from that fucking life and somewhat enjoy it before they find me again. Can you do that, old man?" Both eyebrows raised at the end statement and then he was chuckling with a smile as he began pulling away from the curb.

"Very well, I was just leaving town anyways. You can join me for however long, yoi." The little tick at the end was interesting and I smiled a bit as he really started to head out of the area. A thrill was in me as we didn't talk to one another and I sat up more as I looked out the window attentively as the town was disappearing behind us slowly. "My name is Marco, by the way."

"I'm Ace, Portgas is my mother's maiden name and I keep it since it's the only thing I could have really." A hum was there from him as I soon looked to him and I had hands up to the head rest.

"Want to tell me about this horrible life?"

"Why?" Confusion left me on why he would even bother with such a thing, but maybe it was just because of boredom?

"I am driving you away from it."

"But you did ask~!" I playfully mentioned back and he snorted with a light chuckle. "Eh, sure if you want to hear it. Basically, my parents died when I was younger, put into a foster program and got adopted by this guy named Akainu. I refuse to name him as a father, he can go burn for all I care." I began whilst looking to the window as I continued, "he's military. They practically teach you how to abuse, make drugs, and probably make a bomb. So, he verbally and physically abused me from the start of being under his roof and has been restricting me from working. He gets money from me until I am twenty-six and no doubt he would either throw me out or maybe get me into an accidental death for more money. Either way, I just don't fucking care about life anymore." The words left me as I really did resign myself to just facing the truth. "Everyone fucking adores him and I am just the _problem_ child that should be so fucking 'grateful'. The cops don't give a damn and no proof is there for them to pick up on and I gave up that the teachers who did care for me would be able to do something. They can't and I'd rather fucking die, run off far away, or I was going to get myself arrested. I will not stand him much longer…"

A silence followed and I knew it would happen, I did just lay down a lot of my personal life. The guy probably wouldn't give a damn and I merely let myself view out the window. I heard a chuckle, though, and that had me hum as I tilted my head to him.

"I think I like you, Ace." Blue eyes flickered to me and that had a curl go through my stomach, sending a warmth of need.

"Like me? Why?"

"Because you are _different_ , yoi." A look was there before gazing to the road as we travelled a highway through the middle of practically nowhere. "How about you travel with me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just making my way across the state is all, just a free roamer." The words came out and I sighed a bit with a thought.

"Wouldn't I just be a burden? I mean, I told you that you can throw me out whenever." I mention whilst he was smirking still and it was giving me chills, but for some reason I was _liking_ the way he made me feel.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be a burden, Ace." That had me staring in confusion before a fluttering was in my chest as a hand was gripping to my thigh. "Quite the opposite." Heat flared through my body as his words were deep and I felt this desire in me at the thought of him _wanting_ me to travel with him. "You have so much ahead of you, Ace. Let me show you how to _live_." He had looked straight to me, making me swallow thickly and was able to fully breath when he looked back to the road.

"O-Okay…" I spoke out lightly and that hand stayed as I felt myself enjoying the sign of him liking me. Not many did in my life and I hardly remember my parents and life beforehand. "So… it's really…?"

"Yes, yoi. I _want_ you to be with me. I'm glad I decided to ask you—it was merely to be hospitable and ask for some information on the town, but since you wanted to leave… I couldn't resist. You can say I was already _entranced_ by you, Ace." Those words caused my whole being to spiral in a more searing heat and I felt myself smile, liking that someone actually wants me for once after so long. I wasn't sure deeply on why, but I felt this need to make Marco not regret picking me up. Lips pursed before trying more for that smile again as a thumb rubbed to my leg affectionately.

"Okay, I want to travel with you, Marco." I looked straight to him with hands moving to my lap and hesitantly touched his hand with one of them. He moved to grip onto mine and slowed a bit so he could look to me in the eyes fully, pulling my hand closer to kiss at it.

"I'm going to make you _happy_ , yoi."

 ** _-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _A/N:: Let's just say I cannot listen to Melanie Martinez without feeling a bit sadistic there, or some craziness at least. This will most likely have a second part to show more of how they interact with one another, but I am pleased with it like this as well so it will be listed as complete (just keep an eye out). It is Rated M because if I add a second part then it will most likely involve some lemons or at least limes-but also some OTHER types of scenes that will have a proper warning at the beginning._**

 ** _Let me know what you all think~! *grins*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read me~ A/N:: Got a bit of Wicked Attractions going on here~! That show is crazy by the way, along with Deadly Women. Anyways, I am glad you enjoyed the first part and I am loving this second part just as much~! Please note that if you didn't catch on in the first part, I will let you know since it kind of goes with why things are here. When Smoker talked about a crazy guy going across state…. Well… I don't know if you remember Marco mentioning he was going across the state? *grins***_

 _ **WARNING:: This chapter contains violence, some gore, sexual content, and a very** **wicked** **attraction of each other.**_

* * *

 **Joyride**

There was something about Marco, I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on him. Not being bothered when he told me that he was twenty-eight and even after _this_ discovery—it didn't change my mind. I was surprised at the sight I was seeing before me and felt a bit of worry. My eyes moved to smirking lips as a tongue swiped out for the top lip and the head tilted. Blue eyes stared to me in curiosity, I assume, as I hadn't reacted yet.

"Are you hurt?" The question left me, ignoring the maimed body on the ground just laying before him in this well-furnished home.

"No, I'm quite alright." A relief was through me as I soon flickered eyes to the body and I noticed him start to move. The other hand held a machete as I merely looked to him and he came up with a hum. "Something the matter, yoi?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I said to wait…?" He asked with a curious look and was standing before me as I merely stared up at him.

"I… I heard a gunshot. I thought you were hurt. I'm sorry, I got worried." The words left me seriously and he hummed lightly before tilting his head the other way.

"What do you think of this then?" The hand with the machete motioned to the scene and I looked to the body.

"You… I… Don't get caught…" I looked to him in slight anxiety and eyebrows raised. "I only have you, Marco." The words left me in slight fear and this look was there in surprise whilst he moved. A hand gripped my chin and then lips were to mine, causing a flaring in my body of desire just like every other time when he would kiss me.

"As long as you repeat nothing, then I am going nowhere." The whisper was there on my lips as I was a bit out of breath from the kiss. "You got me, Ace?" A nod left me in understanding and that had shown a pride in his eyes as he pulled away after a chaste kiss. "There is a rag in the center console, wipe up your chin and I will be there shortly, yoi." I began moving to go out to the car, no one was around as we were at some country home.

Getting in the car, I cleaned up with the assistance of the mirror, not much on me. I waited in the car whilst fiddling with the rag and then notice him walking from the home. Two bags in hand and went to the trunk whilst he was back there for a few minutes. I noticed through the crack of the trunk door and car that he was changing clothes, having me slightly notice that he had a tattoo on his torso, but I wasn't sure how much it went up, only seeing his abdomen—but I could assume it was that of a phoenix. Once he finished up, he moved to go do something by the house, out of sight and I merely ignored it.

It wasn't long before he was back in the car and turning it on. A hand gripped my shirt as he yanked me over for another kiss and I moaned into it, enjoying the thrumming it sends through me. The feel of his tongue had me trembling in need as I shifted to press in more with hands finding his shirt. Our lips moved more whilst I was becoming a mess for more of him and he pulled back with hands cupping my face as I panted heavily.

"I'm going to love every inch of you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _A-Ahh_ ~!" The moan left me as I felt him thrust into the spot of no return and I trembled with desire. It didn't take long—just a few different times—for him to learn everything that made me fidget and practically scream in desire. "M-Marco…" The name sputtered from me as I gripped to his biceps as he supported himself to the bed whilst hovering over me.

"Cry out louder, Ace…" Hearing that growl in his voice had me moaning as I followed what he said effortlessly. Those precision thrusts into my body found my prostate over and over again, pushing me farther to have that feel of hot oil flowing through me. I was a mess of pleasure as he loved taking me with my back to the bed the most. "You look so blissful under me," lips were to my chin as I had my head back so he could nip and suckle to my throat. Chasing my bobbing Adam's apple for a moment and I cried out as he harshly pressed into my body, leaving me to tremble as I was feeling the coil. "You are mine, Ace. All of you belongs to _me_." Those words came out occasionally in a reminder and I loved hearing them so much.

"Y-yes, have me— _aah_ —all~!" A moan left him as those words leaving me and he let those thrusts snap against me more quickly. Cries of pleasure left me as I felt myself coiling tightly and gave small jolts from the sensations being overwhelming. " _A-Aahh—haa_! M-Marco~!" I cried out his name whilst he moaned as I tightened around him and came with another cry. A hand moved to grasp my hip and hastily followed with a gasping breath of relief, burying deep in me as I felt that warmth.

We took a moment to gather ourselves whilst he rests his forehead to the crook of my neck and his forearm to the bed. My hands were out beside me as I enjoyed the adrenaline flaring through me, always feeling heavenly after we would have sex. In a way, I felt bad for the people in the rooms around us, but at the same time—not so much. I liked being in my own world with Marco, being able to help satisfy his needs just as much as mine. The first time had him practically worshipping my body, kissing and nipping every spot he could get to. It left me whimpering at the way it riled my body and he was so _tentative_ to me. I never once hurt and the discomfort was hardly there as he was so good to me.

"You are so perfect, Ace." The whisper was there as he kissed along my neck and I felt myself smile with hands moving to line along his shoulders.

"I love you so much." The words left me, having him pull back to look me in the eyes and he was smiling.

"I love you, too, yoi. Never leave my side." It was a firm tone on the second part, but I merely smiled happily.

"Wouldn't think of it."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had stopped by a home, a bit on the outskirts and I was in the car messing with my bead necklace that Marco got me. It made me happy, and these past two years with him have been absolutely _amazing_. Every bit of me was filled with warmth that Marco expressed so much on how much he needed me. It was a want after so long—it became a _need_ and I gladly wanted to fill that.

I found out some time after we started having sex that he actually picks up people to take them off to kill them—doing that with me now since I wasn't bothered by it. That made me realize, though, that day he picked me up had been a seesaw of fate for me. There was a high probability that Marco would have killed me, but he saw something else in me. I asked him about it one time and he said that it was his intention at first—not going to lie to me—but he absolutely fell for me. At the time, I probably would have accepted death from him, too, but I am so happy that we are together and there for one another now.

Confusion was through me as I saw a car coming down the drive and I quickly honked the horn of the car twice. No one has ever pulled up before while he went in to do his business and I tried to keep calm. I did the signal he told me of, just in case, and I swallowed thickly as I stayed in the car for the time being. Adrenaline thrummed through me as I noticed the car pull up before ours and there was a woman staring to me in curiosity.

She got out of her car and I gave a small smile with a nervous shift, that seemed to attract her attention. She came towards the car and I carefully rolled down the window and had it half open. Those brown eyes flickered over me and then her lips were shifting lightly as she seemed to think of her words.

"Are you here for Mr. Anderson?" I gave a confused look and swallowed thickly.

"Um, no? We were just passing and needed directions…" I spoke softly and she gave a slight surprised look.

"Oh? You are close to a town, actually."

"A-Are we? We aren't from here, so we got a bit lost on the map." I explained and this nod left her whilst she smiled, trying to comfort me in some way.

"It's okay, new places can be confusing." I heard a door and then she turned as Marco was looking to us. He noticed my anxiety, but I kept myself calm enough. "Oh, I hope he told you how a town is just some ways down the road?" Blue eyes flickered at the woman and he had a hand behind him.

A slow nod left him as he gave a sociable smile and came down the steps slowly. I noticed her shift to fix hair and in her waistband surprised me as I soon motioned to Marco. I pointed to her back with a gun signal and he was surprised, but somewhat not at the same time. A look was there, making me understand immediately as he came closer. There was no way she could live, she saw our faces—especially Marco's—and whatever he did would be found too soon.

"I hope you two find your way to town, they have an amazing diner there ran by Patty." The woman commented whilst lowering hands to her sides and Marco was before her with that look. I noticed her hand twitch to her side and I swallowed thickly as I kept myself ready.

"Thank you, Miss. We should get going." I quickly moved as her hand reached back for her weapon, but I merely pulled her to the vehicle as I noticed Marco on her with his knife to her throat.

I moved to pull the gun out of her waistband and she hollered out. This noise left Marco and then he was to the side and then my body was pulled out of the car. Nerves were jumping everywhere as I resisted her getting a hold of the weapon. She wrestled me for it as I gave a fearful look and she seemed to notice as she breathed out whilst keeping a hold, but stopped the struggle.

"Sshh, it's okay… just give me the gun." My head was shaking as I pushed at her with a foot and she glanced to the side.

"Hold her still." That had me nod and there seemed to be a look there as if she was figuring something out.

A struggle was there again before the gun went off and I felt the searing pain in my thigh. The cry left me, shaking rapidly as I tried to keep a hold of the weapon and then a knife got her in the back. It made her holler before quickly moving away and staggering to the ground. The gun was from me, Marco taking it before he pets to my head as I gasped in shock.

"Sshh, it's okay… I will make it better, alright?" A nod left me as I gripped to the wound with tears welling and he flickered eyes up in a glare to the woman. "How _dare_ you hurt him." The sneer was there as I soon looked to the woman who was on knees with a flickering gaze.

"You are _manipulating_ him. All you are is a psychopathic killer!" This grimace was on me at hearing those words and Marco was growling lowly at what she said.

"N-No, he's not! I want to be with him! I love him so much!" I told her and felt a few more pets through my hair, enjoying the feel.

"Sshh, you don't need to explain anything… she wouldn't understand…" That had me looking back to Marco and noticed the comforting look there, reassuring me. "I _need_ you in my life…" That sent flutters through my chest and smile genuinely. I notice his arm move and then he was pointing the gun at the woman with blue eyes flickering to watch her. "I don't show mercy to those who hurt my beloved. It is like I am the King and he is my Queen. Do you understand what happens to those who mess with _my Queen_?" The head tilted as he stayed comfortably close and I didn't mind what he referred to me as because he was placing me by his side in that manner of speaking. "It's off with their heads."

A grin was there as he fired the gun off at the woman a few times in a rapid rate. I heard her body hit the ground and he set the gun to the side. Blue eyes found me as he smiled and leaned down with kisses to my lips. I moaned in delight at the feel before whimpering at the throb and soon he was shifting somewhat. My body was lifted into his arms and he began carrying me to the car to get me settle in the passenger seat. He was moving to get something out before he wrapped my leg in gauze. After he did that, hands cradled my face as he gave a few kisses and a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, I will always take care of you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Let me go!" I shouted, arms holding onto my waist as I reached out with a grimace. "Marco! No! Don't take him from me!" I screamed, fighting the people holding me back as they shoved my blonde into the back of an undercover car. Hands began restraining mine as I was shoved against the back of the other car and was still looking to where Marco is.

It was all unclear on what happened—the incident with that possible agent being almost six months ago—as the next thing I knew is our hotel room was swarmed by FBI officials in their fancy vests. We had been asleep when they burst the door in and Marco had moved to have a hand before me in protection. They were shouting with flashlights glaring at us and then they began pulling us apart. It scared me, panicking as they harshly slammed Marco to the ground and I was held back while being in confused shock. People had helped pull on some pants for us, only being in our underwear, and dragged us out of the room. My lover didn't struggle much, but he made sure to yell at them to not handle me so roughly.

Marco was still caring about me even though they were more aggressive with him. It hurt when they finally put me in a separate car as him after handcuffing me and it caused a flaring anxiety to find me. These years I have been with only Marco, the people we picked up I was always nice too so they suspected nothing. That was about all interaction I had with other's and it never bothered me. All I needed was Marco in my life, but now that was being ripped from me.

"You have the right to remain—" I gazed to the federal officer and he had stopped with a choked tone. There was a look of pity there and I shifted to face away from him, hands handcuffed behind my back. I was curled in on myself as he continued where he left off as a type of procedure and I trembled lightly. The one person who has cared and loved for me was away from me and it hurt.

They had taken us to their department building in the area and into separate rooms. I stayed quiet the whole time as they tried asking me questions repeatedly to try and get me to respond. The most I did was tell them when I had to go to the bathroom and that only made them sigh. I wasn't handcuffed anymore, but stayed in the interrogation room and I was sure it had been over twenty-four hours.

" _When do I get to see him?"_ That was the only question to always leave me and they would give the same look in response; worry and empathy. It never processed on why they would do such a thing and everything seemed to change.

"Oh fuck, Portgas…" Hearing the voice and name used, I moved to look up from my solitary card game.

"Smoker?" The name left me in confusion on why he was here and he sighed whilst running a hand through his hair; there was also this one woman standing by the door as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that…" He sighed out whilst moving to stand across from me and then he handed a soda over. I merely took a hold of it and opened it whilst propping bare heels to the chair. The woman stayed by the closed door since it swung close after they came in and I merely ignored her. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been the one doing those things, I know and so does everyone else. It's obvious that he was merely keeping a hold on you." That had me purse lips as I gripped the can lightly and gave a light glare.

"I love him. I have told everyone that already. I love him more than you can understand." That had him frown whilst glancing to the woman who nodded her head and I gave a questioning stare.

"Listen, Portgas…" My eyes focused on the man before me who was rubbing to the back of his neck. "At this rate, you are an accomplice to his actions and it could have you in jail for _life_." That had me give a look of indifference and he soon nodded to the woman. "Look, think about that." He began leaving the room and I was confused on what was happening. The door reopened and I felt this smile flourish over my face.

"Marco…" The name left me in pure joy and he smiled to me whilst the door closed. They left him in handcuffs before his body and the door was locked behind him. I stood up with the soda and felt my body festering. "Have you had something to drink?"

"I'm fine, yoi." Relief was in me as I set the drink down as he came closer and I moved to him, letting him move arms over me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I breathed in deeply and rubbed my face to him. "I love you so much, Ace."

"I love you, too!" I practically chirped and he held me close with his mouth near my ear.

"There is something I need you to do." Curiosity was in me and had me hum as I listened attentively. "I am going to admit to what they have me down for," that made me stiffen and he hushed me in comfort. "All you need to do is be how you are. Do not worry, what I want you to do is simple. I want you to wait for me. Go with everything and _wait_ for me, yoi. It won't take me too long to return to you, at the most a year." That still had me frown as I gripped to his shirt with my head shoved against him with slight trembles.

"Y-You promise?"

"Of course, just wait for me… Can you do that, Ace?" A nod left me as I felt tears welling and he began kissing to my temple. He shifted, motioning for me to do the same as he looked upon me with a smile and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry, yoi."

"I love you…" I told him and gave a smile, making him return it before lips were pressing to mine chastely.

"I love you, too. You never did anything, though, my Queen." That last part made me grin with a breathless chuckle and I moved a hand to wipe at my face. A nod was leaving me as I soon choked on a sob since Marco was going to be pulled away from me again. The door was unlocked whilst people coming in, one of them being that one woman and another is Smoker; the remaining people have been officers questioning us.

"Are you ready to speak with us, Phoenix?"

"Yes, but I have my conditions." The look was stoic as he usually is to people he doesn't care for and I gripped to him with a cringe.

"Conditions? We should—"

"No, here is fine." The words came out as he held to me and I shoved my face to his chest again as I trembled with a tight hold on him. "Ace did nothing, he was merely my lover through it all. What I am being accused of, I expect a bargain before I mention anything."

"You are being charged with first-degree murder and he is an accomplice to your crime, that is at least some years as well."

"He did _nothing_. I am practically giving you candy for free and you want to argue with me?" Marco replied with a tense body, getting annoyed and there was a bit of mutters.

"Very well, Portgas will be receiving counseling and be evaluated every year to see where he is. As for you, Phoenix, the most we can do for you is send you fifteen years." I tensed at the number and gripped to him desperately, but those hands pressing to my lower back was reassuring me.

"Acceptable, along with witnesses involved. Yes, I admit to killing Porschia Hemmingway, _but_ it was out of self-defense." There was a noise from the officers in the room and I swallowed thickly.

"Self-defense?! How can you just—?!" Someone seemed to shush the one yelling and I heard a short chuckle in the chest beneath me.

"We will process this all _accordingly_. For now, you need to come with us, Phoenix." Hearing that had me hugging onto Marco tightly and shaking my head.

"Is this my last time seeing Ace?"

"No, you may see him before you go to jail." That was a woman's voice, a few voicing confusions on the matter, but did not protest. Arms moved from around and I carefully stepped back as hands cradled my face.

"I love you, Ace." Thumbs rubbed to my cheeks as I nodded whilst pursing lips as they trembled when I opened them back up.

"I love you, too, Marco." It was a desperate tone, not even caring because even if I saw him once more after this… I was still losing him.

 _All I wanted was him in my life, but I would wait…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: Alright, just ONE more part after this. Shishishsihi~! I had a bit of lingering thoughts so there will be one final part to this that I am reviewing right now, so it should be up soon~! I love Melanie Martinez~! O^O**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Alright, here is the final part of this madness~! I like experimenting in different areas. Gotta dip your toes in new water sometimes~!**

 **Do hope you enjoyed this all~!**

* * *

 **Joyride**

It has been a little over a year since Marco went to prison, being sentenced for a 'measly' eight years. That still seemed like a long time to me and watching the trial had been hard since Smoker had took custody of me temporary at the time. It was a type of parole to make sure I was behaved and would go to my counseling for at least the first six months and then periodically after that—not that it would be necessary. Seeing the short sentencing trial, since they needed to make things official, had made me cringing before they led me to a room next to the courtroom. Marco cooperated and was able to be uncuffed as he embraced me one last time. I cried, not caring that some of the officers were grimacing at the fact that I loved Marco. They saw him as a criminal and I saw him as my love—my King.

The only thing is that I was worried about if he still did love me. After four months, he had stopped returning my letters and after two more months of nothing—they forwarded my letters back. When I had called to ask, they said he didn't want them anymore. It was heart wrenching because I wasn't allowed to see him, being part of some sort of agreement during the trial, but I could send him letters. We had been sending each other one after another, one week I sent him and then the following week I would receive so I could reply and sent out the next day. For them to say he didn't want them hurt a lot, but I didn't want to give up. Every week I sent out a letter and merely got them back. I had a container full of my returned letters, but I still didn't want to give up even though each one back was like a slap in the face.

The counselor I see every other week had told me that it _happens_ —like it was no big deal. It hurt and I hated mentioning it, but since I get them back every week had left an open wound in my heart. No matter what, I didn't want to give up, but my resolve was begin to shrink more and more after the year mark. He said it would take roughly that much time and the fact I had received nothing back was making me hurt so bad. I would try to distract away from the fact that… that Marco may _not_ love me anymore. The counselor was starting to make more sense every time.

The weight of the returned letter in my hand was heavy and I held myself together once reaching my apartment. That was one thing I was telling Marco about in our last letter, how they were getting me a place since they had me get my GED and I had a decent job at the local supermarket. Most hours were random, but they accommodated to my counselor appointments. I made a few friends at the job, some fellow coworkers and one was vaguely aware of Marco, but I never went too much in detail.

Closing the door of my apartment, my chest felt heavy as I moved to toss my wallet, keys, and cell phone to the small table. The other mail items following for me to look at later whilst I stood by the door with both hands gripping the yellow tinted envelope. A stamp of red ink was there to show it should be returned to sender and like any other time it left me feeling numb. Tears welled in my eyes and my body moved as my back found the door and I slid down it. Those tears starting to slide down my cheeks as it hurt so bad and I trembled with blurry vision looking to it.

Arms moved around my legs as I felt sobs leave me, letting myself cry as I hugged onto myself with the letter gripped in one hand. I couldn't understand how he could suddenly toss me away and it brought so much insecurity through me at the fact that he didn't find me important enough to keep in touch with. It brought my chest clenching in pain because I still loved him, but he probably didn't return that anymore.

The feeling of my hand being gripped startled me, realizing the letter was gone, and I slowly looked up. Blue eyes were flaring at me in worry and every part of me broke down even more. I cried harder with my body shaking and I was pulled lightly to move closer. Choking sobs left me as I moved to my knees and gripped to the hand with the other reaching out in uncertainty. His hand grabbed to it to pull me closer and I moved to wrap arms around his neck.

"M-Marco," the name left me in pure relief, but wasn't understanding.

"They told me you stopped sending letters." That had me grip to him tightly and I shook my head vigorously.

"I di-did every week!" I spoke out whilst his arms were around my body and I shook more. "Is this real? Ar-Are you really he-here?" Disbelief was in my voice as I desperately held to him and noticed he began kissing to the side of my head.

"I'm here… I'm sorry for making you wait, Ace." The words were there and he shifted so I could be moved back with hands cupping my face. Thumbs began wiping at my tears and I just viewed him as hands were gripping to the front of his shirt. "I love you so much. You are perfect for me, yoi." That had my heart swell and warmth flutter through me as I smiled with sniffles.

"I love you, too, Marco. I love you, too!" A smile was on me as I was so happy to touch him, hands moving along him to just be double sure. My face was moved and lips were pressing to mine gently.

That had me humming in absolute joy to feel his lips, it was a little weird at first since I hadn't seen him in so long. Hands pulled my face closer as lips moved more firmly and I shifted to wrap arms back around his neck to kiss him. Hands moved whilst I was tugged and then he was lifting me up with my legs around his waist. It surprised me on how effortlessly he picked me up, but I didn't question it as I shifted my face to be tucked next to his head so he could see walking. I could smell my spiced soap lingering on him and didn't really notice until now that the clothing seemed to be my bigger clothing to be comfy clothes.

Once we found my room, he got onto the bed and then laid me back. A thrumming was in me as he pulled back with a look down at me whilst smiling. I felt myself craving every bit of him like before and he began moving my polo shirt up my body. A low gasp left me, not used to someone touching me in such a way and I let him get my shirt off effortlessly. It made me feel shy as he viewed my body that was a bit more tone than before, working out on occasion since it helped clear my head. There was this smile and that fondness in his eyes sent a desire through me.

"I love you, Ace. You are all mine." That had my heart swelling as I smiled, happy that he still saw me as so. He shifted to be up and pulled his shirt off, showing how he was more defined and I understood how he carried me so easily.

He must have worked out a lot while in prison and hands placed to the bed on either side of me. It caused shivers through me as I enjoyed the sight of him above me and let hands touch along his chest. Blue eyes watched me as I lined his body and fingers touched along his tattoo attentively. That's when I noticed by his shoulder, a bit more under his collarbone, was a spade and the letter 'A' in the middle of it. I immediately touched it with surprised eyes going to him.

"I… I didn't think you would really while in…" I mention and he smiled to me warmly.

"Of course, you picked it especially for me." A feeling of happiness was through me as I looked to the simple tattoo more. Marco had asked me in one of his letters on what kind of tattoo should he get to show he belonged with me. I told him it didn't have to be big, just something simple was enough for me and decided on a Spade with the first letter of my name. A promise was there that when he figured out what he wanted that I would get it done.

"I love it…" I told him, fingers rubbing to it and he leaned forward to kiss at my cheek. A hum left me in delight of him beginning to trail lips along me, finding my chest as he started mapping my body again.

"Let me make up for the lack of me this past year, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When I woke up, I had felt that happiness still in me as I shifted to sit up. The only problem was that as I looked around the bed, there was no sign that Marco had been here. It caused a really big blow to my heart, thinking I had imagined it all. _A dream possibly?_ I felt myself cringing lightly, not looking forward to my appointment today with the counselor. This wouldn't be a first, dreaming of Marco being with me and loving me so deeply. It was the first in a long while, though, and my brain even had implied towards the fact he did the tattoo this time in a different place like it usually did. I never knew where he would truly put it, not that it mattered to me.

Getting out of bed, feeling myself drag feet, I realized I left my phone by the front door. A sigh left me as I moved down the hall to my bathroom to use it and then headed for my living room. I felt heavy in my steps and couldn't believe I let myself dip back so low. Having dreams of Marco made it harder on me for that day than usual and I really didn't want to break down in front of the counselor, it had been a while since I have truly done that.

"Good morning, yoi." Confusion was in me as I looked over to see blue eyes gleaming to me warmly. A breath was in me as I felt tears well and I immediately moved over to sit sideways in his lap, arms grappling to his neck. Shaky breaths left as I pressed to him and the embrace was returned firmly. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed in bed."

I shook my head as I kept my hold, "I'm just happy it wasn't a dream." The words left me as I rubbed my cheek to his shoulder and he held me more firmly.

"I'm really here… I also read all of your letters." A surprise was in me as I pulled back with a look up to him and then shifted to notice all the open envelopes on the coffee table and some in the container that they were in. "I wish I had gotten them, I missed them so much. I missed you so much, yoi." A hand was petting along my face as I looked up to him and smiled at hearing all that.

"I'm glad you came to see me." I told him and the hand moved to cup my face, then leaning to give me firm chaste kisses.

"It took me a couple days to find where you were, they didn't tell me." A surprise was in me and gave a frown.

"I… I gave them my new address for when you got out. No one told me when you got out… No one told me…" I mention with a bit of an upset tone, but h shook his head with a thumb rubbing to my cheek.

"It doesn't matter, yoi. I'm here now and going to stay with you, okay?" A fierce nod left me as I gripped to him and wiggled a little.

"Of course, I want you here!" I told him and then I looked to the clock on the wall with a frown. "I… I have to go, though. I have an appointment and… and then work. But I will be home after eight! And we can shower together unless you want me to get something to eat for us!"

"Ace," I paused in my slight rant and he smiled to me as I caught up on my breaths. "I'll be here. I'll be here to greet you home, this isn't a dream. I am really here and want to stay with you, yoi." That had me grinning whilst pressing kisses to him and started getting up.

"I need to get dressed!" I exclaimed excitedly and moved to go get ready for the day, a bounce in my step.

Marco saw me out, giving me kisses as I was leaving and I left my cell number for him. I had a landline, so if he needed me then he could call. He reassured me multiple times and I finally felt it was real when he pressed me to the wall with lips and his tongue diving into my mouth. It was reassuring because even in my dreams, I never pictured something like that because all I wanted was caressing from him. So when he showed that need more aggressively, it had me so happy and soon leaving with no more doubts plaguing me.

Arriving to the office of my counselor, the young male at the desk greeted me and I grinned to him brightly. He noticed my good mood and returned with his own smile to me. The guy said he informed my counselor that I was here and ready to see her. It didn't take long for her to call me back to her cozy office. She greeted me with a smile and I returned it full-heartedly, her noticing immediately.

"Good morning, Ace. You are in a good mood today."

"It is a good morning, Ms. Nico." I told her as I went to the couch and sat onto it whilst she got comfortable in a chair with a smile to me.

"Tell me about it, I like to see when you are happy." A grin was broad on me as I grabbed to my necklace and fiddled with it.

"Last night, he finally came home." I told her and there was a look there in slight confusion, making me giggle lightly. "Marco! He came home last night! I am so happy! I have been wanting to see him forever!" This strained look was there on her as she moved her notepad and tilted her head towards me in confusion.

"Mister Phoenix found you?" The question was there and I bounced somewhat in my spot with a vigorous nod.

"Yeah! And I thought I had been dreaming, but he was still there this morning and told me he would be there when I get home! Marco is really back! There was just some misunderstanding with the letters! He even read all of my returned ones this morning!" The rambles left me excitedly, loving the fact that someone so important to me was back in my life.

"So, he was _in_ your home when you got back?" The question had me back track as I looked to her with no difference on me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ace, how did he get in your home? Aren't you concerned about that?" A look was there and I wondered what exactly it was supposed to mean.

"Does it matter?" I asked seriously and this surprised expression was there with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it actually does. That's technically breaking and entering."

"N-No! It's not! He probably found my spare! Or asked the manager! Don't put blame on Marco!" I practically shouted with hands gripped and gave a harsh glare. "Don't ruin my life than you all have already!" I hollered and she was surprised on my outburst as I trembled with hands gripping my pants. Heavy breaths filled me, calming myself down, and moved hands through my hair. "Leave him alone! You have done enough to us!" I told her with a sharp glare and she merely looked to me whilst sighing out.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just inquiring." A smile showed on her and that had me calming more before taking in deep breaths.

"I-I… I didn't mean to yell… I'm sorry." I told her whilst she stayed neutral and she brought up more work related things. We talked some more, some mentions of Marco there as I was excited he would be home waiting for me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My life had been absolutely amazing, Marco being beside me every day and waking up with him there was even better. He practically worshipped my body all over again and it had only been around a week. People at work noticed my mood change and Ms. Nico would too in the upcoming appointment because I am over the moon about having my lover back.

"Who are you?"

"Um, hello?" Hearing those two voices I went to my door and noticed the two blondes staring to one another in confusion.

"Ah! Sabo!" A grin was on me as I was to the door and standing next to my lover. "What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned doing lunch like some time last week?"

"Oh yeah! Oh, my gosh, I forgot! I hope I didn't make you wait or anything!" I comment before grabbing to an arm next to me. "Also, this is Marco! Marco this is a friend of mine at work, Sabo!" I told my lover who seemed to look at him in questioning, but my friend was speaking out.

"Oh, Ace mentioned you. I am glad you are home from your trip!" A smile was there on Sabo as I have mentioned of Marco to him at least, but not that he went to jail. "No wonder you have been in such a great mood! Why didn't you tell me he finally got back?"

"He surprised me!" I gripped the arm as I noticed Marco relaxing more and I began chuckling lightly. My eyes found blue ones and he moved to kiss to my forehead, making me giggle somewhat. "I'm going to lunch, okay? Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"No, it's quite alright. You have fun, yoi." An excited spike was through me as I moved to get shoes on and then my wallet whilst phone and keys. "I'll be here." Hands grabbed my face as he kissed me and I returned it.

"Back soon!" I left with Sabo doing a nod of his head to my lover.

"It was good to meet you, Marco."

"Same to you." That had the door closing and I moved along with Sabo as I burst out on random things.

The lunch went by smoothly, Sabo commenting on how he was happy that I was doing better. I still didn't mention about Marco being in prison, not wanting to get that look I have seen people give about ex-convicts. Sabo split ways with me at a store as I viewed at everything and really wanted to get something for my lover. Nothing grabbed my attention and I left empty handed, making my way home and was surprised on what I came upon.

"There you are, Portgas."

"Wha… Why are you here, Smoker? It isn't your time to show up yet." I comment whilst moving up to notice Marco giving this look to the officer.

"No, but I was informed that _he_ had made his way to your home." Confusion was in me as I soon moved to go into the home and Marco immediately put his arm around me to pull me into his body.

"So?" I asked out and noticed the tension from my lover as I noted Smoker giving a serious look.

"Mister Phoenix knows he was to stay in the nearby town of the prison."

"I informed my parole officer." Marco mentioned with a light growl and I gripped around him to comfort him as I was confused.

"Before or after you drugged him?" Surprise was through me at hearing those words and I clenched my jaw.

"Will all of you stop accusing him?! Marco has just been here with me!" I kept a tight grip and the arm was protectively holding onto me.

"Portgas, Mister Phoenix was told he was not allowed around you any longer. The officials set a restraining order for a _reason_." Eyes widened as I felt this clenching in my body and cringed.

"So, you all were the ones to stop my letters! I didn't ask for it! You can't put a restraining order on him! I didn't ask for it! I want it repealed!" The words left me and soon a hand was pulling my head to a chest with small hushing.

"It's alright, Ace. I'm not going anywhere, yoi. I already told you that." Shaky breaths left me as I squeezed eyes shut and wanted nothing more than for him to stay by me. "I already told you, Officer. I know nothing of whatever happened to my parole officer after I told him I was going to my lover and he said they would organize a readjustment."

"Your bullshit won't work on us." The words left Smoker and I heard this shifting. "You are breaking protocol and have twenty-four hours to return to your original town and _away_ from Portgas. We exactly told you on why things were in place." Hearing boots thump away brought anxiety through me as Marco soon closed the door and I gripped to him in desperation.

"N-No, don't leave me…"

"Shh, shh, I'm not going to. Don't worry, yoi… I know what to do."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had gone out, promising to return shortly and I believed him as I waited with bated breath on the couch. Eyes always seemed to flicker back to the door, anticipating his return, not liking him gone for so long. It was dark out by the time he returned, and I was hopping off the couch with a grin when he came in.

"Ace," my name was there as I was before him and hands found my face after the door closed. They were slick against my skin and I merely focused to his blue eyes. "It's time to go."

"Go? Where are we going?" The confusion left me as I viewed him and this look was there. "Do… do you not like our home?"

"My home is with _you_ ; all I need is _you_. These people are trying to pull us apart and I will never let you go." A thrumming was through me, feeling that intoxicating warmth in me as I nodded to him. "Let's get cleaned up and then a small bag packed, yoi. No time to delay too long."

"Okay, whatever you say, Marco." The words left me as he gave me a firm kiss and I began moving.

We cleaned up, noticing the slickness was blood and I felt adrenaline flaring through me. A bag was slung over my shoulder whilst we ditched the keys in the apartment along with the phone and he dragged me from the place. I moved with him, a smile on me as I was excited on where exactly Marco would take me now. Hailing a taxi, one stopped for us and we jumped in quickly as he informed the guy with a fro-hawk to get to the train station. A thrumming was in me as I gripped to a hand and was looking to the window as I silently said goodbye to this life.

"Oi, you bros bailing on this life?" We both had looked to the cabbie as amber eyes looked to us in the mirror.

"You could say that, yoi. Dropping everything and leaving." Marco mentioned and we were at a stop light, the guy turning slightly.

"Man, I wish I was brave enough to do that. It sucks being around here, not much of a playing field, you know?" There was a slight grip in my hand and I noticed this flicker in blue eyes of my lover as he smirked.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You have an actual car than this?" There was something formulating in my lover's head and I merely stayed quiet.

"Well, yeah, but I have a job and place to pay."

"So did we, but we left it." The words were there in matter-of-fact and he drove along, but eyes flickered to us. "You could always come with us, what do you think, yoi?" I looked to Marco and I smiled to him with a nod.

"Okay, if that's what you want." The words left me, not sure on what Marco's deeper intentions are for this guy. No questioning left me, though, and I heard a hum from the cabbie. A hand moved to scratch his head and he made a sort of noise.

"Don't worry, I already knew your intentions, Mister Driver." Amber eyes flickered in the mirror as he had his hand down and Marco was smirking. "I must warn you, no one harms my Queen."

"Oh?" Those eyes seemed to change and a different appearance was there before he was laughing out. "You guys seem to be pretty cool. Why don't we go get my car? You all obviously don't have one."

"Very well, but we are time crunched here, yoi."

"Now, now, I don't want to be caught with you."

"No need to worry on that, but we still would want to leave here. My name is Marco, by the way, and this is Ace." A smile was on me as I waved at the cabbie in the mirror and he was laughing in amusement.

"Name's Thatch. Just let me be your guys' Jester." Marco was humored by hearing that and soon he pulled me closer to lay lips on mine. This hum left me in appreciation and he cupped one of my cheeks with a smile when pulling away to view me.

"Are you ready to _live_ again, my Queen?" A grin was on me as arms moved around his neck and this giggle of happiness left me.

"I'll follow you anywhere, my King. I am forever yours."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: Officially over~! Sigh... loved typing this. Have a great day, lovelies~!**_


End file.
